1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an optical structure and a 3D display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a lens structure and a 3D display device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the advancing of display technology, the users have increasingly higher demands on the display quality (e.g., image resolution, color saturation, etc.) of a display device. Nevertheless, in addition to high image resolution and high color saturation, in level to stratify the demands on watching the real images, a display device that is able to display 3D images also has been developed. A liquid crystal lens, or is referred to as gradient-index lens (GRIN lens), 3D display device is one of the 3D display devices that is broadly adopted. Due to the tilting directions of liquid crystal molecules in a conventional liquid crystal lens 3D display device are inconsistent, thereby the disclination lines tend to occur, and further cause the issues of crosstalk and poor display quality.